The present invention relates to a connector for fibre optic cable, and in particular to a wall receptacle or socket for connection of multiple fibre optic cables to a multi-fibre optic cable from a network, remote location or other source.
Buildings are traditionally provided with a variety of wall receptacles, typically receptacles for two or three prong electrical plugs and receptacles adapted to receive jacks, connectors or the like for connection to telephone or other signal transmissions systems. For instance, such receptacles could be adapted to receive jacks or computer cable connections for transmission of information from one location to a remote location, or for connection to local area networks or other networking systems. These communication and transmission systems utilize copper or other metallic wiring suitable for transmission of electricity or electrical signals. Techniques for establishing connections between wiring for electricity or electrical signals are well known, and in many instances are not critical in nature.
Fibre optic cable is used to communicate digital and analog information by the transmission of pulses of light. Signal strength can be weakened by losses at joints or connections due to reflection or absorption of light at the joints between the fibre optic cable, such connections being substantially more critical than connections for electricity or electrical signals. It is desirable to reduce the losses in fibre optic cable either by reducing the number of joints in the fibre optic transmission line or by ensuring that any joints or connections are of the highest optical quality.
While it is possible to install fibre optic cable in buildings, there is limited flexibility and convenience in adapting existing buildings for the use of fibre optic cable. Retrofitting existing buildings with fibre optic cable to accommodate changes in the number and types of devices, which use optic fibre, either requires structural damage or changes to the building or to the walls within the building. It is anticipated that such difficulties will become more severe as the use of fibre optic cable becomes more common. The above difficulties can be alleviated by installing multi-fibre optic cable that terminates in convenient locations, and which is adapted for connection to other optical cable.
There is a need for flexibility and the ability to adapt existing offices, or other locations, for the use of devices utilizing fibre optic cable, and to have the flexibility to be able to vary and add devices from time to time, and to be able to do so with minimal effort. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel wall connector for fibre optic cable.
There is a need for flexibility and the ability to adapt existing offices, or other locations, for the use of devices utilizing fibre optic cable, and to have the flexibility to be able to vary and add devices from time to time, and to be able to do so with minimal effort. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel wall connector foar fibre optic cable.
The present invention provides a wall connector adapted for the connection of fibre optic cables to a multi-fibre optic cable, and which is adapted to be inserted in and attached to a wall.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention provides a wall connector for fibre optic cable, comprising:
a housing to be accommodated in a wall opening;
a first receptacle in said housing to receive a multi-fibre optic cable; and
a plurality of second receptacles accommodated by said housing, each of said second receptacles having fibre optic cable connections to said first receptacle and being accessible via a forward face of said housing to receive a fibre optic cable connector.
In a preferred embodiment, the wall connector includes a cover plate surrounding the housing that is removably attached to the housing by threaded fasteners. The second receptacles are adapted to receive plug-in type fibre optic cable connectors.
It is also preferred that the second receptacles are arranged in vertically spaced rows and are positioned on downwardly facing surfaces of the housing.